1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminating device, and, more particularly, to a hand mounted illuminating device which comprises a hand covering portion and a securely attachable flashlight.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In numerous situations, it is necessary for persons working in unlit rooms or outdoors at nighttime to require a lighting device such as a flashlight while at the same time needing to use their hands for some other purpose. For example, railroad employees oftentimes require lighting when performing various outdoor duties such as lubricating and maintaining equipment, unhitching cars or setting switches in unlighted areas. Security guards frequently must enter dark areas in order to make security checks of locks and the like. Persons practicing outdoors sporting activities at nighttime also are handicapped without a source of illumination to guide them. Fishermen having to bait hooks or unhook caught fish must be able to see at least for safety purposes. Many other related examples can be described.
Furthermore, even if a lighting device is available in situations like the above, it is of limited usefulness if the illuminating device is not designed so that the person can simultaneously perform the activity and control the light to ensure that the exact location is illuminated. Thus, illuminating devices which must be grasped by the user's hands, or devices which inhibit movement of the hands, are, in many situations, of little utility.
A number of lighting devices have been developed that are directed to the above-described problems. For example, wrist mounted illuminating devices have been known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,769,241 to Stephani; 4,788,631 to Fuller and 5,154,506 to Leard. A finger mounted illuminating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,892 to LandPert. Finally, glove mounted illuminating devices have been disclosed in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,015,715 to Schindler; 3,638,011 to Bain et al. and 4,625,339 to Peters.
The above-described glove mounted lighting devices have been inadequate, however, because no single device has provided the following combination of advantages: interchangeability of various lighting devices; secure attachment, yet easy detachment, of the flashlight relative to the device; and essentially no inhibition of movement of the user's hand on which the illuminating device is worn. Thus, there has been a need for such an improved hand mounted illuminating device which exhibits each of these advantages.